As The world Comes Down
by Lady of the Goblins
Summary: Randome, deals with the undrgownd and that hunk of a man that none of us can touch. May be a little grafic so not for the faint of hart. A little JS later on.


Chapter 1

Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth, as much as I wish to.

It was a dark night that the two lovers meet in the park. They had known each other less than a year and already they knew there hearts were forever joined in love. They had met at a friend's birthday party and since then been nearly inseparable.

She was in a black velvet dress, the long fabric pooling around her feet despite the stiletto heals she was wearing. The collar was just barely off the shoulders and trimmed in fake fur of some kind. She had done her blond hair in a complicated mess of curls and fake jewels.

He was dresses all in white, white pants and a white shirt with a white tie. It offset his darkly tanned skin and dark brown curly hair. He walked to her, slowly climbing the small hill to stand with her at the top of a roaring water fall. It was a beautiful night, the harvest moon shining in silver pools around the couple, the stars shining as brightly as ever. A perfect Halloween night, the perfect night for the magic they wanted to release.

A few friends came and stood around the couple, holding brightly lit candles. The ceremony proceeded. Short and simply the two were hand fasted by the magic of the world and bygone Gods and the new God that they both held dear to them. The final ribbon tied around there hands and the sealing kiss given, a joyful cry arose from those that were gathered. A smile played on her lips as they were carried off to the waiting car and the club that they were to hold this small reception.

She smiled at him in the back seat of the car, her eyes, one blue the other green, glowing with the joy of a new wife. He chuckled and kissed her deeply.

The night went on perfectly. They took off sometime in the night to finish the last thing that would bind them together.

He could barley wait to get her into the room. Kissing her deeply as he opened the door, pressing his hard body against hers, she moaned and held him close to her. With them both finally inside she let herself go, nimble fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt and kicking off her heals at the same time. She nuzzled his warm, hard muscled chest as his hands wandered her clothed figure, trying to find the zipper that would release her from this barrier.

She tiptoed to kiss him urgently, moaning softly as he moved his tong playfully into her mouth, thrusting his hips against hers. He nuzzled her neck and nibbled softly as he unzipped the dress and slowly slid it off of her, leaving her clad in only the sexy, barely there black lace thong that she chose for this occasion. She danced away from him, a coy smile playing on her tantalizing lips and she sat on the bed, one finger playfully placed in her mouth, her legs spread just enough, showing just a glimpse of what lay in wait for him. A low growl of desire emitted from him as he stalked towards her, shedding the rest of his clothing.

He stood at the end of the bed, completely naked, his hard body at its full length. She leaned forward so that her breast just touched him and she felt him shudder. She lightly kissed his chest, making her way up to his lips were she brushed a small teasing kiss and proceeded to kiss down his cheats again till she reached his hard length. With a small smile and a bright sparkle in her eyes, she put his tip in her mouth and started to suck gently, letting her tong playfully dance on his most sensitive part. He moaned loudly and gently pushed her back onto the bed. He got in next to her and proceeded to tease her breast, moving his hands down her body, exploring every inch of her. He reached her soft, untouched cavern, and gently started to break her natural barrier. She gasped and moaned, breathless at this new sensation and paralyzed by the sudden fear that she was finally giving up her prized virginity. Sensing her sudden fear he stopped and just rested with his head on her heaving chest, not wanting her to feel as though he had raped her. Her hand played on his rock hard length and she cuddled next to him, nuzzling his neck with her silent, urgent cry for him to continue. His hand went back to the gently exploration on her and she moaned louder. She nibbled his ear and whispered hoarsely "take me, take me now!"

He sat between her legs and gently teased her with his body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he gently moved into her breaking the barrier once and for all. She let out a soft moan with a small whimper at the end. He paused, enjoying the sensation of being in her and to let her pain subside. He continued to nibble her neck softly and kiss her lips gently as he started to thrust his hips bring him further in and almost out, faster and faster he went, the both of them moaning, her hands racking his back, her nails cutting into his skin. She softly started muttering his name, then it turned into an 'oh god!' that continued to grow in volume as she reached her climax at the same time he did. Her nails dug in tightly to his back and he held her tightly as he came forth, filling her with his seed of life. An animalistic growl escaped from him as she clung to him softly screaming with her first release of pleasure. He collapsed on top of her, and they both lay there, panting and sweaty and totally happy.

She felt his seed in her and knew almost immediately that she was with child.

Neither new of the new world they were entering. They knew naught of the eyes that had watched them all evening.

Another pair of mismatched eyes watched threw a crystal. The goblin king smiled at the small wedding that his daughter had put together, and now that she was wed he was allowed to come back into her life.

"Akila, my darling little girl, its time to come home, your mother can't stop me now." He whispered to the sleeping girl.

He sat there in his thrown room, a glass of peach liquor in his hand. The room was blissfully quiet now that all the goblins had been put to bed. His eyes misted over as he remembered the woman who kept his child away from him.

She was short with wild red hair that only the Irish had. She had tainted him and teased him when they were younger. Her name was Joann Sullivan and as Irish as they came. She new him well, her father being one of the lesser Fay that he knew from childhood as one of his parents friends.

She promised him that she would give him a child one day, after the disaster of Sara Williams. She just could full fill it now because she was chasing her own love at the moment. But she did come to him two weeks after she made her promise and together they produced Akila. She was born in the human realm and, since her mother was now Joann Kennedy and didn't want her husband accusing her of cheating on him, little Akila was raised human, as the Irish little twit know as Erin. But now she could come home, he no longer had to sit in the background watching his little girl grow up.

Another smile lit his face. If her mother had only warned her, he thought as a light chuckle escaped from him, if only she had been warned.

Well, I hope it was good, I haven't written in ages so you have to tell me how much this chapter sucked ok?

Please bear with me. I'll probably go crazy at some time and stop writing, but it will only be because I've finally given birth to this crazy creacher in me. . I swear I've got a dragnet in me rather than a human baby….. oh well….

R&R Please!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
